


Querido R. / Querido E.

by ParisG



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Enjolras, F/M, Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire Friendship, Grantaire & Joly Friendship, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Nonbinary Character, Trans Jean, Trans Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisG/pseuds/ParisG
Summary: Enjolras: Creo que deberíamos desvirtualizarnos.Grantaire había mirado aquel mensaje durante al menos quince minutos sin ser capaz de conseguir que su cerebro elaborase una buena respuesta.No quería imaginar lo que Enjolras estaría pensando mientras le dejaba en leído. Tampoco en lo que pasaría si alguna vez cedía a ella y acudía a las reuniones con el resto de Les Amis. Joly y Bossuet insistían en que nadie haría más que aplaudir su esperada aparición. Grantaire prefería no tentar a la suerte. No con Enjolras.Sentado en el suelo dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. Se incorporó unos segundos después y fijó su mirada en la imagen que el espejo de la pared de enfrente le devolvía. Grantaire era bajo, con hombros anchos por sus coqueteos con los deportes de contacto físico, la piel tostada gracias a los genes de su padre, barbilla cuadrada, mejillas oscurecidas por una barba incipiente, ojos castaños y un revoltijo de rizos negros que caían desordenados sobre su frente. Se observó un momento antes de volver a la conversación. La foto de Enjolras le mostraba en todo su esplendor: alto, rostro marmóreo, nariz recta, ojos azules y rizos dorados.Suspiró. Necesitaba una excusa.





	Querido R. / Querido E.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé muy bien como he llegado a esto. Alguien dejó a mi alcance un headcanon sobre Enjolras y Grantaire enviándose cartas pero no viéndose en un primer momento y decidí que era buena idea tomarlo y eso es todo.

**Desvirtualizar.**

_**Enjolras** : Creo que deberíamos desvirtualizarnos. _

Grantaire había mirado aquel mensaje durante al menos quince minutos sin ser capaz de conseguir que su cerebro elaborase una buena respuesta. Un excusa. Era divertido. Siempre había sido el rey de las excusas y ahora, cuando tanto las necesitaba, las ideas no acudían a él.

No quería ni imaginar lo que Enjolras estaría pensando mientras le dejaba en leído e ignoraba su petición. Tampoco quería pensar en lo que pasaría si alguna vez cedía a ella y acudía a las reuniones con el resto de Les Amis. Joly insistía en que todo aquello era una tontería. Bossuet, en que ni Enjolras ni ninguno de los otros harían más que aplaudir su esperada aparición. Grantaire prefería no tentar a la suerte. No con Apolo. No con Enjolras.

Sentado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro. Se incorporó apenas unos segundos después y fijó su mirada en la imagen que el espejo de la pared de enfrente le devolvía. Grantaire era bajo, con hombros anchos gracias a sus coqueteos con los deportes de contacto físico, la piel tostada gracias a los genes de su padre, barbilla cuadrada, mejillas oscurecidas por una barba incipiente, ojos castaños y un revoltijo de rizos negros que caían desordenados sobre su frente. Se observó un momento antes de fijar su atención en la conversación. La foto de Enjolras le mostraba en todo su esplendor: alto, rostro marmóreo, nariz recta, ojos azules y rizos dorados.

Suspiró. Necesitaba una excusa.

 

 

**CaRke Diem.**

Nunca había sido amigo de las redes sociales. Le parecían agotadoras y repletas de superficialidad y egocentrismo. Eran cosas que no iban con él, con sus intereses y sus necesidades. Pero Courfeyrac le había insistido en que aquella (no tan) nueva plataforma podría ayudarles a encontrar personas interesadas en unirse a su activismo y, tras varios días de pesados monólogos por parte de su amigo, decidió darle una oportunidad. El mismo Courfeyrac tenía un blog muy activo donde compartía información sobre el colectivo lgbt, centrado especialmente en la bisexualidad.

 _CaRke Diem_ no era más que una red de blogs de miscelánea donde cada usuario tenía la posibilidad de destinar su pequeño espacio a lo que considerase más oportuno. Tenía algunos fallos, por supuesto. El sistema de comentarios dejaba bastante que desear, pero lo compensaba con la posibilidad de enviar mensajes privados en modo chat e incluso de crear pequeñas conversaciones de hasta cinco miembros. Además, gracias a su eficaz sistema de etiquetado, encontrar publicaciones o incluso blogs completos con material de interés era una tarea sencilla.

Enjolras había dedicado su blog al activismo. Tanto sus entradas como las publicaciones ajenas que compartía tenían en común su base activista. No importaba demasiado el tema, sólo la posibilidad de formarse en cualquier ámbito, y aquello le había llevado a conocer a personas realmente admirables.  

Jean Prouvaire era el autor de su blog más compartido, además de su primo menor. Un chico transexual, agénero, que centraba su activismo en la vertiente trans del LGBT y que le había ayudado a deconstruir su transfobia con mucho éxito. Era, además, el enlace con varios blogs de chicas trans que Enjolras encontraba necesarios y educativos. Era cierto que no había entablado con ellas más que conversaciones puntuales, pero no podía dejar de sentir que les oprimía en demasiados aspectos como para no temer meter la pata si hablaba demasiado con ellas.

Pero Jean (o Jehan, como prefería que le llamasen) era cercano y paciente, como si careciera de la capacidad para enfadarse con él si cometía algún error, siempre dispuesto a explicarle por qué y en qué se equivocaba, siempre preparado para ayudarle a cambiar su punto de vista.

Combeferre y Bossuet eran los dueños de sus blogs sobre activismo racial preferidos, además del de Musichetta, quien lo enlazaba con un feminismo radical que hacía de ella una de las mejores activistas de su red de contactos, además de Eponine, quien carecía de filtro alguno a la hora de señalar cualquier resquicio de machismo en su comportamiento. Joly también tocaba, aunque en menor medida, los temas propios del activismo racial, prefiriendo centrarse en un tema que Enjolras consideraba poco abordado: las minusvalías.

Su tema preferido era, sin embargo, la política. La lucha de clases había sido un tema interesante para él desde que tenía memoria y aquella red le había brindado la ocasión de aprender sobre ella en unos meses más de lo que había aprendido en los años anteriores.

Feuilly era su autor predilecto en esta temática. Sus ideales y sus conocimientos sobre las sociedades de demasiados rincones del globo eran para Enjolras dignos de admiración y no tardó demasiado en entablar con él una amistad que le llevó a conocer otros activistas políticos: Bahorel, que transformaba su pasión por la libertad e igualdad en una fuerza arrasadora y Marius, que había comenzado su andadura en aquella red hacía poco y cuyo liberalismo hacía que cada día se enfrentase a las respuestas (más o menos amables) del resto de chicos con cada publicación que consideraban errónea.

Y luego… bueno, luego estaba Grantaire.

No sabía mucho de él, salvo que era amigo de Joly y que tenía una capacidad asombrosa para responder a cada una de sus publicaciones con un meme diferente. Estaba casi seguro de que no había repetido ni uno sólo durante sus dos primeros meses de interacciones. Su blog era diferente. No había activismo propiamente dicho, aunque sí muchas respuestas a temas controvertidos. A Grantaire le gustaba dar su opinión, sobre todo cuando su opinión difería de la de los demás. Si tenía unos ideales, estos no le empujaban más que a responder con ironía a quienes sí se atrevían a expresar los suyos. A veces compartía publicaciones (sus temas preferidos eran el animalismo, el colectivo lgbt y la lucha de clases) sin añadir ningún tipo de burla, y esas eran, en opinión de Enjolras, las personas que podían sentirse realmente halagadas. No había mayor logro que obtener el reconocimiento de un escéptico.

Tal vez por eso, cuando aquella tarde su móvil se iluminó con una notificación de la aplicación que Enjolras leyó con desinterés, no pudo evitar sentirse realizado.

_«Grand-R ha compartido tu publica(ke)ción.»_


End file.
